Bad Day ,Kim,
by Asuki Mona Zetsumei
Summary: KIM'S FIC, NOT MINE! Ichigo's day couldn't get worse than this. Warnings: Yaoi, rape, violence, and swearing


**This is a oneshot birthday present to one of my best friends Asuki Mona Zetsumei! :D I...hope you like it!**

* * *

Ichigo walked into the bank holding his paycheck and a deposit slip. He had gotten paid two days ago, but his classes at the local arts center were starting to run later than usual and his classes at the university started up again so he hadn't had time to do it until today.

He was an art teacher at Karakura University and at the local art center, he taught illustration and animation. The pay wasn't too terrible and he got to do what he loved and teach it to eager students, although some of them he doesn't even know why they're there because they couldn't draw a stick if their life depended on it.

He sighed as he walked up to the back teller and handed her the deposit slip. Ichigo and the bank teller froze when they heard a woman scream.

Ichigo looked to the entrance and saw three guys dressed in all black, holding duffel bags, and wearing ski masks. The one in front held an NTK-62 machine gun while the other two had M60's.

"Everybody get on the fucking ground or we'll blow your heads off!"

Everyone in the bank hit the floor and covered their heads. The one in front stayed in the main area of the bank while the other two went into the back to break into the vault and start grabbing the money.

Ichigo dared to look up from the floor and found the one still in the main part staring at him. Through the holes in the ski mask Ichigo saw that the man had bright blue eyes.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized that the man saw him looking at him. He walked over to Ichigo and roughly picked him up. Ichigo gasped when a arm was wrapped around his neck and the gun was pressed against his temple.

"Nobody better fucking move an inch or I'll blow his and all your brains out!"

Ichigo's eyes widened even more. Terror was coursing through his body but he tried to hide it as much as he could. He never thought this morning that he would be in a bank during a robbery or be taken as a hostage.

"If you just keep your mouth shut and stay still maybe you'll live through this." Ichigo froze when he heard the man's voice in his ear. It was gruff, deep, and commanding.

It was deathly quiet inside the bank, unlike how you see in movies with the music playing and the scenes switching to people who were whispering. No one was whispering in the bank, Ichigo wondered how many people were even breathing.

One of the other guys came running up to them and whispered in the guy holding Ichigo's ear "Grimmjow, we got the cash, we should leave now."

"Tch, all right." Grimmjow began walking towards the door, still holding onto Ichigo.

"Why are you taking him with us?"

Grimmjow shrugged but didn't say anything and continued to walk out of the bank. Grimmjow dragged him over to a royal blue Chevy Camaro and shoved him in the passenger seat before getting in on the driver's side and starting the car.

"Why did you take me?" The gun was again pressed against his temple. "Did I tell you to fucking talk? Say something again and I'll shoot you."

Ichigo straightened his back and closed his mouth. _I better not test this guy, he seems like he'd really shoot me!  
_  
When they hit a stop light Grimmjow put down the gun and took off his mask. _Blue hair? What the Hell?_

The man had a sharp chin, straight nose, those blue eyes, and...blue hair. Ichigo wondered if it was natural.

Grimmjow picked the gun back up and replaced it at Ichigo's head. They hit a suburban area, not exactly high class but not complete slums either. They passed a few bad looking houses but the rest were pretty decent, Grimmjow pulled in the driveway of a brick building that could look better if it was taken care of.

It looked to be two stories, had a few stairs leading to the black front door, and had vines starting to grow in various places. Grimmjow parked the car, got out, and grabbed Ichigo out of the car and led him into the house.

The inside looked better than the outside, wall-to-wall, stainless, off-white carpet, and a long hallway leading to the living room with the kitchen off to the right.

Ichigo was curious and wanted to see more but then Grimmjow yanked on his arm harshly and led him downstairs into a basement.

The basement was mostly finished, it was missing a couple parts of its ceiling and had both hardwood floor and cement.

Ichigo was yanked into a large bedroom and tossed onto the bed. "Why the Hell did you bring me here?" Grimmjow ignored him and went to the closet across from the bed, grabbing something before turning around.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Why the fuck do you have handcuffs?"

The silver items clinked in Grimmjow's hands as he walked closer to the bed. "Shut the fuck up and turn over."

Ichigo glared at the blunet. "No! I won't! You fucking take me hostage, bring me to what I guess is your house, toss me on a bed, and now you wanna fucking handcuff me? Let me go!"

Ichigo struggled as Grimmjow grabbed him, lifted him up, and tossed him back down on his stomach before handcuffing his wrists to the headboard. "I said shut the fuck up! God, you're fucking annoying!"

Ichigo twisted his face so he could see Grimmjow. "Well then, let me go!"

Grimmjow was suddenly in his face, sliding a scalpel across his cheek. "If you don't shut the Hell up and stay still it's only gonna get worse for you."

Ichigo ignored the warning and began struggling to get away from the scalpel. Grimmjow sighed and Ichigo's eyes widened when he was suddenly stripped of his pants and underwear.

"What the Hell are you doing? Put my clothes back on!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes before taking off his own pants.

"What are you doing? I'm not gay you sick fuck, now let me go!"

Ichigo was pressed up against the headboard, shaking with fear as he felt a hot, blunt object press against his entrance.

"How many times do I tell you to shut the fuck up?"

Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow pushed forward, shoving his length inside of him. _What did I do to deserve this?_

Ichigo began screaming louder when Grimmjow began to move in and out of him rapidly, not giving a damn about how Ichigo was doing.

The feel of Grimmjow's cock sliding in and out of him made Ichigo want to throw up.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow leaned forward and bit his shoulder hard, breaking skin. Ichigo squirmed, his arms pulling on the headboard. The handcuffs were biting into his wrists and blood was dripping down his arms.

"I'll shut up! I swear I'll be good! Just please STOP!" Tears fell down his cheeks as he screamed again and felt Grimmjow's nails dig into his hips. "And what if I don't want to stop? Maybe I like your tight little ass."

Ichigo threw up in his mouth at the way Grimmjow talked to him. He squirmed even more but it made the pain worse. Every breath he took shuddered and he almost crashed into the headboard from the force of Grimmjow's thrusts.

He buried his head into the only pillow on the bed and screamed again. Grimmjow began raking his nails down his leg and the sting made Ichigo bite the pillow. Ichigo didn't normally beg but the pain made him mumble into the pillow, "Please... Please stop..."

Grimmjow responded by biting his shoulder again even harder. A moan accompanied the bite and Ichigo knew that it was over when he felt Grimmjow empty himself into Ichigo.

Ichigo shuddered as he felt Grimmjow slide out of him. He felt so disgusting and violated, the worst part was that he had come also, without knowing when or why, and his shirt was soiled and sticking to him.

He heard Grimmjow zip up his pants and he moaned out "Please kill me..."

"Tch, what?"

The tears started falling faster. "Please... I'm so disgusting and worthless... Kill me..."

"Why should I kill you? I personally have no reason to."

"Kill me!" Ichigo roared and looked at Grimmjow with wide eyes. "Just fucking kill me already!"

Ichigo gasped in pain when Grimmjow stabbed the scalpel into his leg. "Ya really wanna fucking die?" Ichigo nodded.

Grimmjow yanked the scalpel out of his leg and raised it above his head. "Better be careful what you wish for." With that, Grimmjow slammed the scalpel down and it slammed into Ichigo's temple. His vision faded fast but he saw a shape that looked like his student Shiro before he closed his eyes and the life left his body.

* * *

Shiro burst into the room, aiming his Desert Eagle .50 at the blue haired man. "Why the fuck did you kill him?"

Th man looked at him before rolling his eyes. "The bitch begged me to kill him."

Shiro roared in rage before pulling the trigger five times, watching as the tall man who killed his teacher fall onto the bed, his shirt soaked with blood from his chest.

Tears began falling down Shiro's cheeks as he slowly walked over to his art teacher and sat down next to him on the bed. "You didn't deserve to die like this King." He looked over the dirty body, his eyes pausing at the blood on his inner thigh before continuing to travel up to the scalpel sticking out of his head.

Shiro laid his head down on King's shoulder, his right arm gripping his shirt.

The orange-haired teacher was the only one who had cared about him in his life. He had been abandoned by his parents, relatives, and friends. He had no one to turn to but then on a whim he started taking classes at the local art center under him. He had started calling him King on the first day, with the way he showed everyone that he was in charge he acted like a confident king. He was the only one who helped him when he was down, he had allowed Shiro to come to him when he was having problems. He helped him move forward from his troubled past and make a better life for himself.

He fell hard for King but after one failed night, where Shiro had mistakenly thought that King felt the same way, he had tried to kiss him, only to have King refuse him and say that he wasn't gay.

Shiro had felt betrayed after that rejection. He began to follow King around, hoping to find some flaw in his sexuallity.

Shiro sobbed loudly as he picked his gun back up and held it to his own temple. "I can't fucking live without you King." He placed his finger on the trigger. "You helped me so much and made me feel like I wasn't a miserable failure at life." He braced himself.

"Thank you, King."

He pulled the trigger.


End file.
